Silence
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Kaoru's been lonely and depressed ever since Hikaru and Haruhi started dating. But, after falling unconscious, will he wake up to a new song about life, or will he continue to swallow himself in his empty, silent existence? HaruHika, KaoruxOC. Rating for much later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Lonesome

**Okay, I know this is short, but it's the first one I'm doing for this category. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Silence:  
Chapter One;  
Lonesome"

Walking through the halls of Ouran High, one of our favorite mischievous twins walked on, moping. Said Hitachiien twin was none other than the caring and rather selfless Hitachiien Kaoru; face pouting, head down, and back slumped as he took heavy steps through the halls of the school.

The uke in the Brotherly Love Package of the Ouran High School Host Club finally stopped; staring out a window on the second floor. Looking down on the grounds below, he caught sight of his brother, Hikaru; arm over the shoulder of none other than their cross-dressing host, Haruhi Fujioka; whom of which, said older twin had been dating for almost four months now.

Now don't get the guy wrong, he was happy for his brother. He was quite happy that Hikaru had found someone he could be open with; happier to see that he was having such a good time. But, one thing that Kaoru wouldn't admit-not even to himself-was that deep down inside...he _envied_ his twin brother.

Walking away so as to try and rid himself of the view, Kaoru had tried his best to force himself to forget his sadness and get into character, seeing as how the club was supposed to open in about fifteen minutes. However, it was difficult. The younger twin couldn't help but find it this way, seeing as how much happier his brother was.

Making it up to the music room, Kaoru entered the room and to be greeted by the only member who ever arrived early. The Shadow King himself was sitting at a table, typing away at the countless calculations he had made to balance out the club's budget. The quiet yet disturbing presence was, surprisingly, pleasant for a change. Kyoya wasn't one to pry unless he was curious, and he already knew why Kaoru was upset, despite the first year never being asked. He was thankful for that; Kyoya knew that Kaoru wanted Hikaru to spend some time with other people so he wouldn't be lonely-especially with Haruhi-Kaoru just felt a bit lonely after words.

"Instead of sulking over the fact that your brother is getting more of a life Kaoru, why don't you go an make one for yourself?" Kyoya asked him, catching the latter off guard. Kaoru turned and saw Kyoya's face was still planted in his laptop; his glasses shimmering from the light it provided. Sensing that the pink-head wouldn't respond to his question, he continued. "Hikaru is opening up to someone else and is spending a lot of time away from you. I know you're still adjusting to the change, Kaoru, but I think it's time that you find someone else to be with, also; don't let Hikaru's new found happiness make you depressed." He finished; gathering his laptop as the other members came in.

Business in the club went about as usual; the brothers continued their yaoi-inscest act that didn't fail to get the girls screaming, and the rest was pretty much the same. At the end of the day, after getting Tamaki to leave them alone, Hikaru and Haruhi left for another date, Tamaki went crying to Kyoya, and the others went home.

Instead of leaving after Tamaki, like Kaoru normally did whenever his brother went on dates with his girlfriend (which was almost daily, now), he stayed behind with Kyoya. The man did a bit of finances for the club while Kaoru spent his time doing his homework, like he normally did on days like today. The only difference being, he normally went home first. He didn't know if it was Kyoya's comment earlier, or if it was the fact he felt more relaxed around the Shadow King, but Kaoru wanted to stay behind because...well, Kyoya understood how he was feeling, for lack of a better reason.

Kaoru finished and when he did, Kyoya began to pack up. Kaoru didn't pack at a speedy pace, or at a regular one. He was less than willing to go back to the house he knew his brother wasn't in, yet. So, as Kyoya walked by him, Kaoru didn't bother to look up at the set of concerned eyes sent his way. Kyoya sighed, and said: "I hope you find something happier in life, Koaru." And with that, Kyoya left.

Sighing, Kaoru continued to get his stuff together, leaving a good five to ten minutes after the ebony left him. He shut the door to the music room and made his way down the steps in a slow manner; ignoring his surroundings and just wanting the day to be over. He didn't hear the voices around him, and he barely registered something hitting his head, hard.

And with that, darkness consumed him.

* * *

**First time with Ouran, so...yeah, wish me luck here! :)**

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Identity

**Chapter two, here we come! :)**

* * *

"Chapter Two;  
Identity"

The morning was never all too eventful; at least to Kai it wasn't. Her freaky family would have most people in their financial status stare at them as if they were a circus group. But that's what it was like in Yomohiro Estate. It was a house that was run by its occupancy, despite the fact that they made millions due to their parents, and was kept that way for two reasons. The first being that the family had only reached their financial escapade within the last four years, so they had a thing for doing things themselves. The second being that a lot of the extra funds that they'd use to hire a staff was put into the Yomohiro's interests, which consisted of any and all forms of art.

Now, Yomohiro Kai was not happy this morning. Her family decided to give them the chance to better both their education and their art skills. With her two older brothers onto the path of their careers, already, Kai was left escorting both herself and her five younger siblings to their new school: Ouran Academy. And to say the least, she wasn't looking forward to it.

Kai grew up in public school with friends who supported her. She was still able to attend her old school since the sudden move, but now she had to go to a rich kid's school with a bunch a snobby, rich classmates and a boring music program. Her art of choice wouldn't enhance at this new school; it'd be under fire once the students got a look at her.

So, with great reluctance, Kai got out of her bed and went up to her vanity mirror to brush her long, orange hair; strong red eyes glaring into their reflection as she got ready for the day ahead of her. Her tan skin shined over her frame; she wasn't a busty female, but she wasn't small-chested, either, and she was still strong.

Kai put her hair up with a bright green ribbon; allowing the strands to fall alongside her hair before getting dressed in her old school uniform. A pair of black boots went with her black, waist-length skirt and black jacket with white trim. She didn't order the new uniform; she hated it with a burning passion, and would die before wearing it.

Once she was finished, she exited her room and headed towards the dining room. There, Kai met up with her father, while her siblings seemed to have been taking their owe do sweet time. "Morning Dad!" She greeted as she entered the room. It was well lit with scone lights and had murals all around the walls, courtesy of her mother. Each wall represented different mediums of art. They were all well done, and reflected the family extremely well.

The mahogany table was long and had black chairs to accompany them. There was a table setting made out of painted-green wood and the flowers outside. This creation, made by her sister, Lei was always maintained by the girl, for she made it a habit to replace the flowers every other day.

Yomohiro Taro looked up at his daughter; messy, shoulder-length black hair grazing his face as his curious red eyes set themselves on her. His skin was a bit pale, and he had an average build to him. Her father was wearing a black tank top with his tight leather pants, just like he normally did at breakfast before he headed off on tour. He was leaving while they were at school because he had to drop his wife at the airport for a show before meeting with his band.

Taro smirked at his daughter as she sat down. "Misplaced the order form?" He questioned her, teasing eyes knowing the truth.

Kai smiled back. "Yeah," she said, shrugging, "I can't find it. It could be anywhere by now though; behind my dresser, in the bathroom-"

"In pieces because of Gin's paper shredder." He motioned on, knowing what she did. Gin, her eldest sibling, always shredded away sketches he wasn't proud of. If you wanted to hide something from the parents, all you had to do was put it in his shredder without him knowing and the parents would never find out, unless you make it obvious for them.

Her father didn't complain; the transfer was Sara's idea and, love the woman as he does, she didn't understand just how used to a middle class life their children were. First they moved instead of refurbishing their perfectly fine house, and then their kids were transferred without being given a week's notice. Kai was just smart enough to rid her mother of the uniform order sheet for the high school before she had to start going.

Footsteps pounded into the dining room. First the identical youngest siblings; Shiraga and Tsume, followed by their older, fraternal twin sisters; Aya and Ren, then came Lei. They all rushed to get their breakfast and hugs from their dad, as it was almost time to leave for school. Kai was able to get them all to file in line and head out to the limo, and she was about to grab her bag and follow them. "Kai!" Her father called getting her to turn around to face the back of his head. "It's in closet!" He informed her, sipping a cup of coffee.

Kai smirked, saying goodbye before retrieving her guitar case from the closet. Her father knew she wouldn't go to school without this-no way.

They made it to Ouran, first dropping off the four youngest, then dropping off Lei in front of the middle school, leaving Kai to be left at the high school. Once stepping out; her bag in one hand and her guitar on her back; she was already receiving stares. She shrugged them off, not caring for them, before heading into the godforsaken building. She noted the girls' ugly yellow dresses and ribbons; only making her even more proud that she didn't order the goddamned uniform.

She went to class; her guitar case sticking with her as she took a seat in one of the far corners of the room. When she introduced herself to the class, people were surprised about who her mother and father were, and questioned why the hell she brought an instrument to class, why she didn't have the actual uniform, etc. Again, she waved off the questions and went through class the same way they normally did.

The school day was almost over and a lot of people made fun of her because of her preference to her lower-middle class life. Yes, the money and the benefits from having successful parents for the first time in her life lifted a lot of weight off of her shoulders. However, there were a lot of things that these rich kids didn't seem to understand, and she was certain they wouldn't.

That afternoon, she wanted to find a quiet place to rehearse before heading home. She texted her siblings; telling them all to meet her in one of the less used buildings of the school; the only thing they had after school was some club up on the third floor, and she wouldn't be within hearing range to bother them, so Kai just found a spot and began to play.

Her siblings soon came in, this time a bit slower than that morning. Shiraga and Tsume were identical twins of nine years age, with messy black hair and bright blue eyes. Their skin was pale, and the boy's uniform almost made them seem cute, if the two weren't constant trouble makers.

Then came Aya and Ren, who were thankfully fraternal twins. They were both eleven, and actually looked cute in their uniforms. They both had blonde hair, which varied in length, and their skin was tan, like Kai's, but Aya had her father's red eyes, while Ren's were a bright purple.

Finally, there came Lei. She felt sorry for her sister, since the uniform didn't seem to flatter her appearance. Like Kai, Lei's hair was also orange but her eyes were purple. This girl of thirteen was just starting to grow a figure, put with how much she puffed pale skin in distaste for her attire, she wasn't going to seem attractive much.

All of her siblings complained about the adjustments they were making; the kids in their classes were apparently snobby (much like hers) and didn't know a damn thing about their background. The people who met the youngest four were trying to seem polite, she could tell, but Lei seemed to have a problem with her middle school classmates, as middle school girls could only be more snobby about it.

The first-year high schooler sighed; this was going to take a lot of getting used to, but at least her siblings knew better than to cave into the status quo and stand up for themselves. It was rare to see in children their age, but they've seen a lot of Kai, Gin and their other older brother: Temujin, deal with criticism. Plus, they were all artists; criticism came with the territory. If they couldn't stand their judgmental classmates, how will they handle people judging the things they create?

They all began doing what they normally did after school; Kai played her guitar and sang, Lei began another sculpture, Ren was writing in her journal while Aya drew clothing designs in hers. Shiraga took out his camera and began to take photos and Tsume was writing a script for another film idea. Art was all they had, and it allowed them to bond; anything outside of that didn't work, lest their parents were present.

After awhile, Shiraga and Tsume thought it a good idea to start playing "gunfire." Simply put, they had gathered up a lot of rocks and began throwing them at each other and anything around them. Had they weak arms, this wouldn't be a problem, but they were stronger than most nine-year-olds should be, and not only would they hurt their siblings and their art at time, but they could possibly damage the building. "Cut it out!" Kai ordered them; only making them run down the nearest hallway to continue their games.

The troublesome duo continued, giggling and laughing all the way while Kai continued to run after them; Lei and the girls coming up from behind, having picked up all of their stuff.

Then it happened; the one thing Kai feared the worst. One of her brothers had succeeded in throwing a rock in the wrong direction and hitting a by stander who had just gotten to the bottom step of the stairs. "Ah, Kami-sama!" She muttered making her way to the other male. Kneeling beside him, she saw light pink, well-kept hair atop a head of tan skin. The boy was in a high school uniform, and was most likely a first year, like Kai.

The boy was unconscious, only making Kai curse even more. She turned to her brothers, glaring as she said: "This is why you play gunfire near other people." They looked away, ashamed, while Kai looked the guy over. He wasn't bleeding much, so she could easily patch him up. However, she didn't know if the guy had a concussion, or how mad he'd be once her woke.

Lei handed her sister the hanker chief the middle school girls had to carry around, which Kai used to apply pressure to the boy's head. Nothing else to be done about it until the guy opened his eyes, and the Yomohiro family took responsibility for their actions, always. Whether her siblings liked it or not, they were staying where they were so they could explain what happened once the guy woke up.

It took maybe an hour, give or take a few minutes, but they did hear a groan out of the male at some point. Amber eyes fluttered open, slowly; disorientated and confused. They made contact with Kai's red eyes and her tan face. By now, the boy's head was on her lap, and he had wondered one thing when he awoke.

_"Is she an angel?"_ The boy wondered, feeling the pain at the side of his head. He remembered being hit by something and falling at some point, but nothing after words. was he killed by the blow? No, he was certain whatever heaven there was would have relieved the pain, and that heaven didn't have the ceiling of the school building.

"Glad to see you're awake," Kai commented, grabbing Kaoru's attention. "Before trying to sit up or speak, let me explain. My name is Yomohiro Kai; my brothers over there were playing a game that involves throwing rocks and, unfortunately, there a couple of strong kids, even for being elementary students. The connection with your head knocked you out and they've been waiting patiently with me and my sisters in order to speak with you. Do you think you can sit up, or does your head still hurt?" The boy nodded; allowing Kai to slowly help him sit up.

After sitting straight, he watched as Kai called forward Shiraga and Tsume; pointing them out for him so he could tell who was who. Seeing a set of identical twins before him surprised the boy slightly, but not as much as the guilty expressions on their faces. They explained what their game was and that they didn't mean for him to get hurt while they were playing, and so on that it seemed like they were about to cry. "We're sorry." They said, bowing to him in hopes he wouldn't be mad.

Then, Kaoru did something that he felt like he hadn't done in for eternity-he laughed. Spurs of laughter, expressing happiness; the twosome reminded him so much of him and Hikaru from when they were little, it was adorable to look at. After a few moments, he smiled at the boys. "It's alright! My brother used to play like that, before, actually. It was a lot of fun." He told them, forgetting about the head injury and relishing the thought of the good old days.

Her brothers started laughing together, but Kai noticed an empty gleam pass through the boy's eyes as he stared at her brothers. It was concerning, but Kai wasn't going to push him; he just went through a physical trauma after all, and her family already went through an emotional reel because of what happened. So, helping the boy to his feet, she asked him for his name while acting like she noticed nothing about it. The boy smiled, extending his hand. "Hitachiien Kaoru," he introduced.

She shook his hand happily. "Well, Hitachiien-san, perhaps you'd like to wait with us until your ride gets here?" She questioned, really wanting to make sure he was okay.

Kaoru noticed this and blushed, turning his face away with a small smile on his face. "Uh..sure, thanks. And please, call me Kaoru." And like that, he and the Yomohiro siblings waited outside until their limos showed up. He got a good look at the odd bunch, but his attention mainly went back and forth between the brothers and Kai, and it stuck with her for awhile.

Their limos showed up; the one in front belonging to Kaoru's family while the other was for the Yomohiros. Before Kaoru got a chance to walk off and leave, Kai had grabbed his wrist; placing a piece of torn paper in his hand. "If you ever wanna hang out or something, Kaoru-san, feel free to call or text." And with that, she went into the limo with her siblings and left.

Kaoru stood there and watched as they drove off before looking down at the paper in his hand, unfolding it to read the number. He smiled at reading it; maybe today wasn't so bad, after all...


End file.
